


Dreams are funny things

by leahhamishHolmes221B



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Magic, My dream, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahhamishHolmes221B/pseuds/leahhamishHolmes221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inspiration for this mess was actually one of my dreams! no lie. It was one of the best dreams I've ever had so i decided to write a fan fiction about it :)</p><p>I've been one of the cooks in the palace for only a short time. I came to Camelot to seek work after my father died and my mother became poorly and with no one working there was no money for herbs she desperately needed. A family friend is looking after her while i make as much as i can and send it home, only keeping the bare minimum. My mother begged me to stay, afraid of what will become of me here. Because i have magic. </p><p>This is the story where i seem to get into trouble and a young man Merlin comes to my aid whilst also keeping an eye on the turn coat Morgana. And did i forget to mention my best friend is a you tuber. I do have to warn you my dreams are weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camelot

I ducked quickly, avoiding the wooden Ladle sailing to where my head was a second ago.

My superior screamed at me for putting spinach instead of lettuce in the soup. It's hardly my fault, I've only been here for a day! My superior was a big woman with a big temper. 

Her face is so red, I'm afraid she'll just keel over.

But I'm getting ahead of myself so let's start at the beginning.

Hello. Nice to meet you, My name is Leah.......... yeah just Leah nothing fancy or long like Guinevere. 

I'm 21 years of age, still a baby according to my mother . I grew up in...in.... well we moved around a lot so I guess the longest place I've lived in would be Ealdor , It was a small village with a few fields and a couple of cows.

It was nice I suppose but a little dull for me. But when my father died and my mother grew ill, I knew I couldn't stay any longer. That is the reason I tell myself anyway. 

The truth is I need an escape from hiding who I really am and to also seek adventure. 

OK..... I'm going to tell you something really important but you mustn't tell anyone! 

Do you promise?

Do you swear?

OK than I guess I can trust you. 

I am a sorceress. 

.............................. 

What! no gasp of outrage and disgust?

I must admit I'm impressed that you've kept your word. 

OK sorry going off topic. 

The village was small and I was afraid of someone stumbling across me doing magic, well one person did.

Her name was Hunich and she was a very sweet woman. When she caught me, she didn't treat me any differently and explained way. 

Apparently she has a son only a year or two older than me who also has special gifts. 

He had left Ealdor before my family had even arrived. So in search of work I followed him to Camelot.

So here I am..ta-dah.

I hope I'll find him someday, just to have someone like him to help. From what i have heard he is very special and I'm hoping he can help me control my magic. 

And if he can't maybe I will have made a friend. 

But my true goal was to find a Job. It was just faith that a position for a cook had opened when i had arrived. Now I live with the other servants in the castle.

So there you go.

Now we must get back to present time, shall we.


	2. A Dangerous Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How my first month is going.......... well not very well

It's been a month now and it's going well. The job is well awful as any job is but once your in, your in. No the worst part about this job is currently the living arrangements. 

All the junior cooks share one room in the castle. I have no clue why as the castle is huge and we could all have a room to ourselves and still have plenty to spare but of course not, we're servants after all. So I've been asking around but sadly no luck. 

The room itself isn't bad, there is only four of us. But with four tiny beds squashed in even the most spacious palace rooms are not pleasant. Every time you want to use the loo in the middle of the night your tripping over someone's trunk or box of stuff. The walkway between the beds is nearly impossible to walk through unless you try sideways.

And there is one girl named Sophia who I'm pretty sure doesn't know the meaning of hygiene. 

I've been trying my best to stay out of the palace, that is why I'm the first to take up the job to gather supplies for great feasts or to run other errands. 

The King, Uther worries me. If he found out about me, my head would not be on my neck any more. 

The girls say that Morgana used to be the kindest of the royals that live here but after disappearing for a year and her return she is somehow different.

And I've only seen the young prince once. I was getting some supplies and on the way back a group was just returning from a hunt. Arthur of course in the lead with a crossbow in one hand. I had to admit he was handsome. 

I watched curiously, as he dismounted his truly stunning horse and nearly threw his crossbow at another man who had gotten off another horse. The thing that struck me about the man was his sharp cheekbones.I assume he must be Arthur's man servant, going by his shabby appearance and all the objects he was carrying. 

Arthur than barked orders and left his servant to struggle up the stairs with his load. I of course offered a hand which the man accepted with a smile of gratitude and a whisper of "thank you".

I helped him with his extra chores and told him of my living situation. He offered kindly a bed for the night which I declined.

Merlin (that was his name) said he'd ask around and see if he could find something. And that's the last I saw of Arthur bar only glimpses. 

My magic isn't as bad as it used to be but one incident did happen. 

................................................(flashback)...............................................................................................................

I reached up to wipe the sweat off my forehead as I continued laying delicious food on a sparling sliver tray. 

I have a pounding headache from all the things I need to remember. The steam of the bubbling pots in the kitchen was unbelievable.

It's only myself and my superior Anne working today as the other girls are all sick in bed with cases of the cold sweats. 

And of course at the worst time possible, today a large feast is being held to welcome a visiting King. 

Anne and I are already late in presenting a meal but do you have any clue how hard it is making a feast for 300 people! 

Anne was quiet and you know it means business if she is silent. 

So I'm preparing,ignoring the pain in my hands from all my burns and a little voice in my head saying just use magic it would be much easier. 

My dress and apron are covered in different stains i have no clue what they are. 

The door opens and the royal blacksmith wonders in. 

I groan what does he want? if he thinks he can nab some food, well he's got another thing coming! 

He comes to stand beside me and picks up two trays that I've finished with and begins to leave. I grab the back of his black shirt and yank him back.

"Where are you going with those?" I ask icily one hand in his shirt and the other on my hip.

He turns to face me and gives an easy going smile "Look, I heard your struggling so I came to help."

I felt the colour rise to my cheeks "Oh".

I return to my work watching him out of the corner of my eye. He catches me looking and gave me a cheeky wink. I rolled my eyes, his nerve!

And a routine started, he would bring up the trays while I set more for him to bring up.

And than finally the last four were done. 

He grabbed two and I grabbed two and followed his lead. 

He held the door open for me, something i was grateful for.

We started the ascent up the stairs, all the while I could feel his stares on my back. I tried my best to ignore him but to no avail I turned to glance at him. 

He pulled the weirdest face, like his face was pressed up against a window. I snorted and we started giggling like two school girls. 

It was on the way back to the kitchen when it happened. 

He was talking about his work, i think he was trying to chat me up. 

When his foot slipped of a stair and he started to fall.

So i did the only thing natural, I grabbed him by using magic. 

I has made a snatching motion with my hand and it was like the air was obeying me. My blue eyes turned to the colour of molten gold. He hovered for a few seconds in mid air before I tucked my arm into myself bringing him safely to where I was standing at the top of the stairs. 

I placed him gently on his feet. His dark brown almost black eyes are wide with shock, his mouth open in a small O shape. We stood in silence for a few moments. Before he brought a shaky hand to comb through his dark brown hair. 

"Wh-a-at just hap............"He began.

I bolted before he could finish the question, afraid to hear the disgust,hatred and fear pouring from his mouth. 

I spent the rest of the night lying in my bed wide awake, waiting for the king's men to bring me to the King to face my actions. 

But the sun rose the next day and the next and the only possible reasons are that The strange blacksmith did not utter a word.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

That was the last time I've used magic instinctively without thinking.

At the moment I'm helping Gaius, the court physician make his rounds. Because it seems that Merlin has gone missing doing something mysteriously important. 

I snort at the thought of Merlin fighting bandits that pops into my head.Oh i know I'm going to grill him tomorrow for more details. 

We have become good friends, I wouldn't say close as we both know the other has something to hide.

I was giving Ms. Turner her eye drops, when I saw him walking towards me with a determined expression. 

Oh god! It's that blacksmith...... um Dan something forgot his last name. 

I turn and quickly walk away from him and after a few minutes I look back and see that he is gone. 

I breath a sigh of relief and like the fool I am, ran right into someone.

I turn and discover that I had walked right into the man I've been trying to avoid. How the Hell did he do that! I tried walking around him but he grabbed me by the arms and looked into my eyes.

"we need to talk" he said gravelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please kudos or comment they seriously help me. And don't worry Merlin will become a major part very soon as will Dan.


	3. We talk...........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward talk and my suspicions grow about Merlin's mysterious movements.

20 minutes later.........

 

I sigh breathing heavily "Dan, that was a hell of a good talk".

I turn to stare at his sweat soaked torso. He grinned mischievously before pulling me into a passionate kiss, i start climbing on top..........

 

(Shame on you reader!!!! You didn't honestly think that was where it was going, did you? Now here's the real chapter)

 

My heart thundered in my chest, my wrist twinged with pain as Dan was holding it in a death grip. Half dragging half leading he marched on in front of me heading towards a shabby looking cottage. He jerked me into the cottage and slammed the door behind us. 

"Dan what do you want? I snapped, getting more and more irritated with his cloak and dagger performance. 

He smiled sheepishly "sorry, i just thought it would be better to have this conversation somewhere private" he looked at me through his eyelashes

"You could have just told me then drag me halfway across the lower town?"

"Yes but would you have come willingly and without a fuss" his knowing look making my cheeks heat up.

I let out a sigh of defeat knowing that he's right. How did he guess I'd react like that? Who is this guy?

He cast me a crooked smile at my awkwardness, showing off his dimples. 

"Look,I know you want to talk about what happened during the feast, but we ere both a little drunk and you were probably imagining things so......" I prattle trying to convince him.

He interrupts saying with a compassionate smile "Leah....I know what I saw."

"uh-um we-l-l"

"It's all fine" he reassures.

I'm flabbergasted and look up at him in disbelieving, not believing his words. He gazes at me with complete honesty and warmth. 

I smile hesitantly and whisper "please don't tell anyone."

He motions with his fingers across his lips,showing him zipping his lips and throwing away the key. I roll my eyes at the cliché action and chuckle softly. 

Soon, noticing an slight panicked look on his face.

"What Dan?" I ask with a tone of danger in my words.

He looks around the cottage desperate to avoid my eyes. He scratches the back of his head awkwardly before mumbling"I might have told someone.... B-ut but she can be trusted.......I promise!"

He rattled quickly seeing the alarm spread across my face. I'm weary of him, how can I be sure to trust him? We stare at each other in silence, him in hope and I in suspicion.

"She?" I ask, trying to gauge his reaction.

Before he can answer the front door opened from behind us. A young woman stepped in with a smile on her face. She has long chocolate brown hair and piercing grey/blue eyes. Her clothes show she is a servant like myself but the expense of the material shows that she has a higher ranking job.

"Dan,I got you....." the woman stopped after seeing the pair of us talking. She cast us a glance of confusion before setting the basket she was carrying down and approaching me with her hand raised.

"Hi, my name is Holly and you are?"

I take her offered hand and give a firm shake.

"My name is Leah, nice to meet you."

"Oh" Holly's eyes widen in surprise at the mention of my namer, her eyes flickering to Dan's. I of course noticed (because I'm me :) ) and realised who Dan had told. 

To say I'm not impressed, is an understatement.

"Ok.....then" I breath ,hoping for a way out of this situation. I say hurried goodbyes and flee the cottage.

Holly turned to Dan " She's weird."

"You have no idea" Dan replies with a smirk.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

My mind is a whirl, what am I going to do? I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens....... Dan seems trust worthy don't get me wrong, it's that girl that's bothering me. Something about her eyes...... there was a something about her I could feel it.

I'm so distracted that I'm walking around the castle aimlessly and for the second time that day walk right into someone.

We both fall to the ground, he dropped the pile of clothes he was carrying. I realise quickly that it is Merlin and help him pick up the falling garments trying my best to apologise. 

That's when I notice the deep cut on the side of Merlin's head underneath his hairline.

"Hey, what happened?" I ask concerned, reaching my hand up to access the damage. 

"It's nothing, I was just ummm getting some herbs for Gaius in the forest last night and i tripped and hit my head on a tree." He winces under my touch and places a smile on his face trying to convince me.

I look at him carefully "hmmm that's weird because I was just helping Gaius with his errands and he said nothing about you herb collecting."

Merlin's ears turned a light pink barely noticeable. He tries getting around me but i stop him with my hand softly on his arm. He turns back to look at me, dread clearly on his face.

"Merlin, what really happened" my concern only growing with his secretive behaviour.

"It's nothing, i promise" he gives me one of his trait smiles and releases himself from my grasp. Shouting a "I'll see you later!"

I watch as he disappeared from view around the corner, deeply worried. 

My own problems vanished from my mind. 

I knew he was hiding something from me when i first met him but this is very worrying, I'm going to have to find out who hurt him. I don't believe for a second his story, his wound is clearly not self administered and even though Arthur may think he is a clumsy fool.

I do not.

So what's he up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoy. The next P.O.V's are going to be Dan's and Merlin's. And please kudos or comment. And a special thank you to my friend Holly for helping me write some of this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but this is a brief introduction to me :) hope you enjoyed will post more later. Thank's for reading.


End file.
